Rarely Ever
by Petite Madame des Chats
Summary: ONESHOT: For some people, the chance to really do something for their powerful friends comes along rarely ever. For Magenta, that's just the way the cookie crumbles.


Will and Layla had stopped dating an odd three months after they started. They said that it wasn't working, and they liked being friends better than anything else.

We all thought Warren and Ice Girl were going out for a while. They never did, but what we didn't know until later, was that they had very similar powers, and similar trouble contoling said power. They had worked together a lot, and just enjoyed themselves as friends. Well, really, as two loners who wanted company with no strings attached. He never said that it was physical, but I think it was.

Then Warren and Will became best friends, which nobody had predicted. We all love Warren, he's our friend. He'll never say it, but we all know it's true. He always gives us good advice always makes sure we're coping. He tutored Zack though Mad Science last year when the two tracks merged, and our giant with a penchant for neons was about to fail.

Then, when Warren's father had escaped from jail, Will had stood by Warren. The pyrokinetic was accused of sheltering his father, of aiding his escape, of witholding information, and anything else they could try to pin on him. It was our testimonies that saved him, and Will's status that prevented any kind of attack. Having Warren and his mother live with the Stronghold's until they were cleared was still an unparalleled brainwave on Will's part, and despite the seeming paranoiac nature of the thought, it was well warranted. The first night the Peace's spent with the Stronghold three, their home was blown off the face of the planet.

Then the two had started spending all their time together. Wherever Warren was, Will wasn't far behind. Whenever you looked for Warren, you went to wherever Will was. Layla and I saw it months before it happened. Zack actually fainted when they told him, but made up for it by being so happy for them, that he couldn't stop glowing for the next three days. Ethan started laughing, told them it was a wonderful joke, then fell off his chair when they kissed.

Layla and I just smiled and gave them slightly different variations on 'What took you so long?' My version was slightly less polite, and slightly more profane than Layla's.

They spoke to Principal Powers before they were openly a couple in front of the school. Her story was quite similar to Ethan's, only, instead of falling off her chair, she made the most hilarious squeak, so I've heard. It was a good thing they spoke to her though. She informed all the other teachers, and it saved them a lot of heartache as far as the rest of the school was concerned.

Sky High, as far as I'm concerned, is a little too straight-laced for my liking. Warren and myself were probably the most 'extreme' people there. I spike my hair! He wears a leather jacket! Not really all that out there, you know. But they did take the whole thing well. The rumours started the moment they got on at the same bus stop, holding hands. It took quite a while for people to get over it. I thought it was the best few weeks of my life. Mostly, people reactions were like Principal Powers, but there were a number of faints, falls and a shitload of staring. The first time the two made out on school grounds they attracted a crowd. Not that I blame them. Those two are hot seperately, and together, making out, they're even hotter.

It wasn't all smiles and stares though. Most people accepted it after a little prodding. But some, the bigots, the conservatives, they didn't take it lying down. There was a lot of stolen homework, damaged books, and broken lockers until Warren hit another pyro with all he had and actually managed to burn the kid. That was big…most pyros don't bother using powers on each other, because they are all, to some extent, fireproof. Warren destroyed the entire fireproof jacket the guy was wearing, and managed some very bad burns. He was officially let off the hook by Powers, who had overheard what the kid had said to Warren. That's how we knew it was bad. He still served a crapload of detentions though.

We found out later that week that Mr. Boy was homophobic. We were in the cafeteria, eating quietly, and Will and Warren were sitting pressed up against one another, holding hands and speaking softly. None of us noticed Mr Boy getting angrier and angrier in the back ground, though Richard told me later. Actually, that was another thing that surprised us, that both Will and Warren were very tactile, very affectionate. They were forever giving each other chaste little kisses on the lips, neck and cheeks. Almost sickeningly sweet, but before my mouth engaged, I would remember how affection starved Warren had been and could only smile.

Warren had pressed his lips to Will's temple as he was getting up to leave, and that was all Mr. Boy needed. He swooped over to us, disgust in every line of his body.

"I believe there are rules against public displays ofaffection here at Sky High. That will be detention for the both of you this afternoon. Sky High is an upstanding institution, and we have certain standards-" I had had enough by that point. I interupted him.

"Mr. Boy, I was just wondering, if you call that a public display of affection, what would that be?" I pointed at a pair of seniours at the next table along, who were in the middle of a very heated make-out session. "I, personally, would call that sex in the cafeteria. I do hope they will be receiving at least double the detention that Will and Warren will. I really don't want to have to file a harasment report." He skuttled off to find some hole to mope in. He wasn't the only one, but he was the worst. For the most part, we stuck together and laughed in their faces. I've never felt so good as I have during those few weeks, protecting my friends. It isn't something I can do very often. In fact, it's rarely ever


End file.
